


At the Crossroads

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Takes place at the end of and immediately following episode 3.05 "Bedtime Stories". If you haven't seen the episode you probably won't get what's going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** First Wincest attempt. Hope I captured the voices!

Dean jerked awake and looked around the motel room, one hand already under the pillow and on the hilt of his knife. He couldn't pinpoint what had woken him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was nothing lurking, nothing waiting to pounce on him or Sam.

 

_Sam._

 

Dean glanced at the empty bed next to his and was immediately on his feet. "Sam?" He went to the open door of the bathroom. It was dark and empty.

 

Dean glanced around the room again, taking stock. Sam's backpack was gone. He saw the weapons bag sitting on the desk, unzipped. While it was dangerous and stupid to carry deadly weapons around outside of the Impala's trunk, it was just as dangerous and stupid to be unarmed...ever. There were also some weapons that were too valuable to leave vulnerable to thieves. Those were the ones that went into the rooms with them.

 

He ripped the bag open and looked over the contents. He noticed the missing item immediately. The colt.

 

_Shit._

 

Dean threw his jeans on over his boxers and pulled shoes on as quickly as he could. He knew that Sam would only sneak out with the colt for one reason.

 

Shrugging into his jacket, he went to grab the car keys from the nightstand. They were not there. Sam had taken the Impala.

 

"Oh Sammy. You are just *asking* for it!" he murmured to himself as he tucked his knife into it's sheath under his pants leg and a gun into the back of his jeans.

 

Grabbing a bottle of holy water from one of their duffel bags and stuffing it inside his jacket, he left the room. Just as he'd suspected, his baby was gone.

 

_Must have been what woke me up_ , he thought as he made his way to the road. _Felt a disturbance in the Force_.

 

He knew the nearest crossroad was three miles outside of town on a back road. He knew it because Sam had taken to marking all of the nearest crossroads wherever they stopped. He kept hoping that Dean would go along with his foolish plan to force the demon's hand.

 

Dean knew he could just hotwire a car in the motel lot, but there was a problem with that. Any car he stole would have to be brought back and both the stealing AND the bringing back ran the risk of being caught. Getting arrested for grand theft auto would hardly help him get to Sam any faster. His only hope was to hitch a ride on the way.

 

A mile into his journey, he realized that not many cars came through the back roads of Maple Springs at three in the morning. NO cars, to be precise. He decided that he was going to *kill* Sam when he found him.

 

That thought led to an image of Sam lying still and grey on an old mattress in a nondescript cabin. Then an image flashed of finding Sam lying still and grey on a dirt road because he just HAD to do what he wanted and fuck the consequences. Dean quickly scratched that idea and replaced it with a plan to torture his little brother nice and slow when he caught up to him. Possibly with mullet rock and the greasiest burger joint he could find. The previous images in his head didn't change, though, and Dean was starting to panic.

 

He picked up his pace.

 

He arrived within sight of the crossroads just in time to see Sam pull the trigger on the colt. His breath caught in his chest. He was too late to stop Sam.

 

The demon jerked a couple of times, surprise evident, before she fell to the ground, dead before she made impact.

 

Both Sam's and Dean's eyes were glued to the woman's body lying on the road. Dean finally pulled his gaze from her to Sam, who stared for a moment longer and then the colt slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground beside him. Sam took a deep breath and fell to his knees.

 

Dean's worst nightmare was being replayed in front of his eyes. He broke from his place and ran to his brother.

 

"Sammy!"

 

He slid around in front of Sam and dropped to his own knees, reaching for Sam. "No, no, no! God, Sam!" He grabbed the sides of Sam's head and searched his face. Sam's eyes were closed. Dean shook him a little.

 

"SAMMY!"

 

Sam's eyes opened and he looked at his big brother, his eyes bloodshot and teary. "Dean."

 

Dean breathed for what felt like the first time since he'd seen Sam collapse. He pulled Sam's head down to his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his little brother. He buried his nose into Sam's hair, smelling Sam's shampoo and the wild scent of the outdoors that surrounded them. "Sam. Thank God. Sammy."

 

Sam turned his face into Dean's neck and Dean could feel the hot tears on his neck and Sam's arms coming up to circle his middle. He heard Sam mumble, "I'm sorry, Dean."

 

Dean was blinking back his own tears as he took a deep breath and thumped Sam on the back. "You should be, you little bitch! I told you to leave it alone!"

 

Sam shook his head against Dean's neck and shoulder. "That's not what I meant."

 

Sam pulled back from Dean and looked into his face. "It didn't do any good. She couldn't break the deal. There's a higher demon that holds the contract."

 

Dean took the information in and processed it. He extracted himself fully from Sam's arms and stood up. He turned to look at the body of the woman Sam had just killed. When he spoke, his words were quiet and Sam had to strain to hear them. "Then why kill her? Why kill the host?"

 

He didn't get an answer and after a moment, he turned back to Sam, who was still on his knees, staring at the ground in front of Dean's feet. "You don't do this again. You get me? You don't sneak off in the middle of the night and leave me wondering if you'll come back."

 

Sam looked up. "Dean, we have to try--"

 

"No! No, Sam. We don't *have* to do anything besides spend as much time as we can killing as many spirits and demons as we can." Sam started to open his mouth again, but Dean cut him off, softening his tone just a bit.

 

"Listen, Sam. I understand. I really do. But what would have happened tonight if you'd died? Huh? What would I have done if you'd gotten yourself killed for nothing? I'd be going to hell in vain and I'd be going tonight."

 

Sam pushed himself up to his feet. "What?"

 

Dean shook his head and turned. He walked the short distance to where the car was parked in the shadows and leaned against it, staring down. Sam followed and stood near his brother. Dean's mouth twisted in a small grin that held absolutely no amusement. "Why do you think I made the deal in the first place, Sammy? I can't live without you. I won't. It's been a fact since you were six months old and you were pulled from mom's care and put into mine. If I lose you for good, what use am I? To anyone?"

 

Sam sniffled and ran the back of his hand over his eyes. "I think little red riding hood might disagree with you."

 

Dean turned his head and slid his eyes up to Sam's. "My only purpose in life now is to keep you safe and if it means my life and my soul, it's a small price to pay."

 

Dean was surprised when he was slammed against the side of the Impala and all of a sudden Sam's face was inches from his own and Sam's hands were wound tightly in the lapels of Dean's jacket.

 

"Now you listen to me, you selfish son of a bitch!" Sam barely spoke above a whisper, but with a ferocity more intense than if he were yelling. "You aren't the only one in this. Just because you're messed up enough in the head to think that you don't matter doesn't mean it's true." He took a deep breath. "There's something else you should know. You brought me back. But I came back different."

 

Dean's eyes snapped to Sam's and held them. Sam eased his stance a bit and cocked his head. "Or maybe you already know."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sam."

 

"Liar. I can tell. You've been suspecting something's wrong with me. Haven't you?"

 

"Listen Sam. You're a little more trigger happy than you used to be, but you've only killed demons. You're not evil or anything."

 

Sam let go of Dean and stepped back. "You're wrong. I haven't only killed demons. I've killed the hosts too."

 

Dean straightened his jacket up. "Sam, you had to. The demons are too dangerous to leave loose just to spare the host."

 

"You didn't think that when I was the host."

 

Dean had the good grace to look embarrassed and keep his mouth shut.

 

"Dean, there's something different in me. I can feel it. More so lately. I *know* I can get you out of this deal."

 

Dean sighed and looked up at Sam. "Please, Sammy. I can't lose you again. Just please don't try anymore."

 

Sam huffed out an angry breath and started. "I can't just let you--"

 

That was as far as he got before he had an armful of his brother. Dean was pressed up against him and had his hand twisted in Sam's hair and his mouth sealed against Sam's.

 

Sam took a moment to process what was going on before he responded. His mouth opened at the same time that his arms wrapped around Dean's waist.

 

Dean took the opportunity to dart his tongue into Sam's mouth and explore. Sam's mind only had time to process the thought that his brother was an *amazing* kisser before he felt Dean's hips grind against him.

 

Sam sucked in a deep breath, which only served to pull Dean's tongue in deeper before Dean yanked his head back and started nipping his way from Sam's chin down his neck. He yanked the neck of Sam's shirt to the side and bit down on his shoulder, sucking the skin. Sam knew there would be a bruise in the morning. He didn't care.

 

Sam could only throw his head back and feel the sensations that his brother was filling him with. He knew what they were doing was wrong, but god did it feel more right than he'd ever felt.

 

"Dean. Ah, god!" Dean was still slowly grinding his hips against Sam. It killed Sam to do it, but he had make sure Dean wasn't making a move in the heat of the moment that he'd end up regretting. "Dean. Please, slow down for a minute."

 

That seemed to shock Dean out of his single-mindedness. He jerked like he'd been shot and looked up into Sam's eyes.

 

"Jesus! I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry." He let go of Sam and backed away.

 

Sam started after him and Dean held his arms out, stopping Sam. "Listen. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. Can we please just forget it?"

 

Sam grabbed Dean's arms and held Dean steady as he approached. "I don't want to forget it and I *definitely* want it to happen again." Dean stood speechless and Sam continued. "I just want to be sure that you're sure."

 

Dean smiled slyly. "Dude, I've been sure for, like, four years."

 

Sam looked surprised. "Seriously? Cause I got to tell you, you did an awesome job covering with every willing woman we've come across."

 

"Well, you know what they say. Denial ain't just a river in Egypt."

 

Sam smiled and shook his head. "Dude, I cannot believe you just said that."

 

"Hey Sammy?"

 

"Yeah, Dean?"

 

"Shut up." And with that, Dean was kissing Sam again. He started thrusting against Sam after several long minutes of making out, but pulled back shortly afterward with a growl of frustration.

 

Sam was panting, trying to catch his breath. "What now?"

 

"Fucking Gigantor," was all Dean said before he wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled himself up to press their erections together.

 

They both groaned out their satisfaction with the new position. Dean wrapped his legs around Sam's waist and Sam braced them against the Impala. His mouth started working on Dean's neck as he thrust against his older brother.

 

Dean threw his head back and gritted his teeth against the waves of pleasure and lust that rolled through him. "Sa-Sammy. God, right there."

 

Sam leaned in and took one of Dean's earlobes in his mouth, tugging it and twisting it with his tongue. Dean's breath caught. "Fuck! Don't stop."

 

Sam thrust hard, slamming Dean against the car. He nuzzled Dean's ear and whispered, "You like that?" Dean made a low keening noise. "Tell me how much you like it. Fucking tell me, Dean."

 

"Love it, Sammy. Love it so god, so goddamn much. Love you. Always lo--" His voice cut out as he felt his release nearing and he just held on.

 

Sam gripped Dean tighter as he felt his own building and whispered again in Dean's ear. "Love you too. Nev-never gonna let you go. Never. Mi-mine. Fucking mine."

 

He broke off when words no longer came to him and he just captured Dean's lips again, thrusting his tongue in time with his hips.

 

Dean was the first to rip his mouth away, screaming Sam's name as he came. He tightened his legs around Sam almost to the point of pain, but it pulled Sam in for just the right amount of friction to trigger his own release.

 

"DEAN! God, Dean!"

 

Sam's legs gave out and he fell forward, sliding himself and Dean down the side of the car to the ground. Dean was still wrapped around Sam as they sat by the side of the road, heads resting on each other's shoulders and breaths returning to normal.

 

Sam was the first to speak. He turned his face into Dean's neck, pressing a kiss there. "Dean, I have to find a way to save you. I can't just let you go."

 

Dean kept his head on Sam's shoulder so he didn't have to look him in the eye. "I know. Goddammit, I know." He finally leaned back away from Sam, bracing his back against his car. "Just...nothing else like this. Okay, Sammy? You don't even know what went through my head when I saw you drop." He framed Sam's face with his hands. "Just think it through next time and don't abandon me. Be sure of what you're doing. God, I don't know what I'd do if it got fucked up and you died again."

 

Sam smiled. "Okay, Dean. Okay."

 

"Damn right, 'Okay Dean'." He leaned in and kissed Sam before resting their foreheads together. As an afterthought, he added, "Bitch."

 

"Jerk," came the automatic response.

 

After a few minutes, Dean raised his head and nodded toward the dead crossroads demon. "Think we should salt and burn the bitch just to be sure?"

 

Sam grinned. "You just like burning things, you friggin' pyro."

 

Dean pushed himself to his feet and helped Sam up as well, reaching into Sam's jacket pocket for the car keys. "Yeah, well. Stick to what you know."

 

Sam grimaced as he stood up and he was reminded that he'd come in his pants moments earlier. "Ugh. Speaking of sticking..." He tried to adjust his jeans.

 

Dean rolled his eyes as he popped the trunk open. He grabbed the lighter fluid, salt, and matches before turning back toward Sam. He pushed the salt into Sam's hands.

 

"Come on, Princess. We'll do the job and then we'll get you to a nice shower so you can get all clean."

 

"Oh, nice. *I'm* the girl? As I recall, *I* wasn't the one with their legs spread around someone's waist."

 

"Well older brothers are supposed to make you feel good about yourself once in a while." Dean started toward the body when Sam reached out and grabbed his bicep, swinging him back around.

 

Sam crowded into Dean's personal space and spoke in a low voice. "You were begging for it like a little bitch and you'll do it again."

 

Dean cocked his head at Sam and grinned. "Guess we'll just have to see 'bout that, won't we, Sammy boy?" Sam's eyes darkened and Dean took a step back. "Just as soon as we do a salt and burn."

 

Sam growled in frustration and followed his brother. "You really are a jerk."

 

Dean laughed as Sam and he started pouring salt and lighter fluid over the body. He knew they were far from okay and that they'd still have to deal with this higher demon that held his contract, but for now? For now, he was happy to have his brother alive, healthy, and looking at him like _that_.

 

He struck the match and dropped it. As the flames picked up and they stood side by side, Dean felt the need to say one more thing.

 

"By the way, Sammy?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"You ever, *ever* take my car again without telling me, I will turn you into a soprano. And I don't mean a member of the tv mob family. You read me?" He glanced up at Sam, who was smiling.

 

"Yeah, yeah." He bumped Dean's shoulder. "Jerk."

 

Dean bumped back. "Bitch."

 

\----

 

fin


End file.
